Revelations
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: During a conversation with Naruto, Sakura once again decides to bring up the past and one memory in particular still has her wondering, was that truly Sasuke who tried to kiss her or is there something more to this old memory than meets the eye?


Naruto looked up at the night sky noticing how gorgeous it looked, reminding him of a certain pink haired girl that despite what had transpired between them, he still loved her. Currently he was sitting down on a bench thinking about what had happened to him only a few weeks ago. He had trained to control the Kyuubi's chakra within in him and succeed, but it was only thanks to the help of his mother that he was able to finally control its chakra. His mother had come to him in his time of need when he was confused, driven by the hate of the Kyuubi, with little effort Kushina was able to subdue the Kyuubi long enough for Naruto to beat him down so he could take the nine tails chakra.

Still he wondered if the Kyuubi's chakra would be enough for him to fight against his friend and brother Sasuke, he wasn't sure, but part of him told him that Sasuke had somehow gained even more power in his quest for revenge against Konoha and his people. From what his mother told him, it wasn't going to be easy as Madara Uchiha had the power to control the Kyuubi and Naruto himself was worried that Madara could easily control him if he used the Kyuubi's chakra for long enough.

He was too deep in thought to notice that someone was watching him at the moment, but as soon as he caught their chakra signal he spoke up too them.

"I know you're there Sakura-chan, just come out from behind that tree."

Sakura was rather surprised that Naruto was able to sense her like that, but then again she hadn't talked to him about his training with the toads since the both of them had been rather busy for the last few weeks. Naruto having to leave Konoha to go train because the Kages all agreed to hide the last two jinchurriki from Akatsuki, but for some reason Madara and Sasuke had been quiet for that time too and Tsunade who had just returned to activate duty as Hokage had persuaded the Kages that it was okay for him to be in Konoha since he was surrounded by his fellow shinobi and he was more than capable of defending himself if Akatsuki dared to show up.

"Naruto… how were you able to sense my chakra like that? I mean before you could never do anything like that…"

Naruto just smirked before answering Sakura's question.

"Have you forgotten Sakura-chan? My training with the toads did more than just make me stronger, now I'm able to sense other people's chakra signals if they're not to far away."

"Wow, that's something…"

"I know it is…"

For a few moments neither one of them talked to each other as they didn't know what to say, but Naruto decided to break the silence as he was wondering why Sakura was out here.

"So what brings you out here Sakura-chan? Usually you'd never come looking for me, I'm the one that always does that."

Sakura just let out a laugh before her face got a more serious look on it and Naruto knew right away what she intended to talk about so he motioned her to sit on the bench with him.

"I know what you want to talk about Sakura-chan and I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to change my decision, its final."

Sakura could only groan as she knew Naruto would say something like that. She didn't know what to say at the moment so she looked around trying to find the answer to his question before she noticed that the bench the both of them were sitting on was the same exact on where Sasuke had complemented her on her looks. She began to giggle as she remembered that he had gotten embarrassed and ran off, but still it was so unlike him. Naruto had noticed her laughing and decided to ask her what was up.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan? I thought we were here to talk about Sasuke and what to do with him…"

"…Sorry Naruto, I just had a flashback, this bench that we're sitting on is the same one where Sasuke actually said something nice to me."

At that moment Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomach, here they were wanting to talk about how to deal with Sasuke and she brought up something from the past that wasn't all that important. Yet part of him wanted to tell her that it was him that had told her those things. Feeling nervous Naruto tried to change the subject, but as always he slipped up on his words.

"Well, uh… that's not really… uh important Sakura-chan… we should talk about other things!"

Sakura was rather confused by Naruto's sudden nervousness, she had never seen him like this before and she could only question herself why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

_"What's gotten into Naruto? I've never seen him act like this before… unless! That night Sasuke-kun was telling me those wonderful things, he could have been spying on us! That's it! That's why he's so nervous, he knows something about that night and I'm gotta beat it out of him if I have too!"_

Sakura turned to face Naruto who had broken out in a mild sweat from his nerviness, Sakura on the other hand got a devious grin across her face as she sweetly spoke up to Naruto grabbing him by the coat of his jacket.

"Oh Naruto! I know something's up! The way you're acting right now tells me you know something about that night. You better spit it out before I beat it out of you baka!"

Naruto was sweating bullets as Sakura's fist was close to his face and at the moment he really didn't want to taste her fist, but on the other hand he wasn't about to tell her that he was the one that had told her all of those things, he was certain if he did, he would end up in the hospital for the next month, but still part of him wanted to tell Sakura because she had a right to know, he still had feelings for her despite her flawed confession to him. He promised himself that after those events he would be honest with everyone and especially with his teammates. He could only sigh as he took a deep breath and spoke up to Sakura.

"First of all, do you possibility think you could let go of me Sakura-chan? I mean I'm in no position to really tell you anything if you're threatening me like that…"

"Fine…"

Sakura let go of Naruto as he brushed himself off speaking up once again as his heart began to beat faster and faster knowing what he was going to tell her.

"Yes, I do know something about that night Sakura-chan… you see…"

Naruto heisted as he tried to find the right words to tell Sakura.

"That night when Sasuke-teme complemented your forehead and wanted to kiss it… it wasn't him."

Sakura looked at Naruto dumbfounded as he continued to talk.

"The truth is Sakura-chan… that really wasn't Sasuke… it was me."

At this point Naruto could see the shocked look on Sakura's face, but she was able to response to what he had told her so far.

"No, way I don't believe you Naruto! There's no way that could have been you henged as Sasuke-kun, there's no possible way!"

Naruto could only sigh as he got up from the bench and made a few hand gestures and in a poof of smoke he appeared in a henge as a teenage Sasuke. Feeling a little bit nervous Naruto walked up where Sakura was sitting on the bench.

"Is this how it went…"

Sakura seemed rather interested in what he was doing as he began talking to her in his best Sasuke voice.

"You sure have a large, charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."

At that point Naruto stopped and proceeded to dispel the henge as he waited to see what Sakura's reaction would be, but still she just sat there with the same shocked look on her face trying to take in what he had just said to her. He was speechless as flashbacks began to play in her head:

_The first time they were a team and Naruto used the kage bushin no justu to surprise Kakashi had actually made Sakura blush, telling him, "Wow Naruto, your pretty good!"_

_The time where they were on their first mission as a team and Naruto fought tooth and nail against Zabuza to regain his headband she told herself, "What's this feeling…? Naruto is so…"_

_When they were in the chuunin exams and the tenth question of the test arose Sakura found herself acting on Naruto's behalf because she didn't want to see his dreams of becoming Hokage crushed by a simple test._

_The time they fought against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, Sakura had frozen up in fear because of the Snake Sannin, but yet Naruto had shown great courage and battled to protect his friends against him._

_During her fight with Ino, Naruto had cheered Sakura on not to give up and she was able to break free ending the match in a draw._

_During Naruto's fight with Kiba, Sakura actually found herself cheering Naruto on so he would win the match._

_When the Sound and Sand attacked Konoha, Naruto had been the one to come to Sakura's aid and he fought with force to protect her and she had spoken to Sasuke about it, but she was shocked to when she learned that it was Naruto who had saved her from Gaara and not Sasuke._

_When Sasuke decided to leave Konoha in his quest for power, Naruto had been the one to calm her down and reassure her that he'd bring him back and when Naruto failed to bring him back, she saw the look of sadness on his face and when he promised to bring him back for her, giving her a thumbs up saying it was a promise of a lifetime, for the first time she genuinely smiled at Naruto._

_That time he when into his four tailed state on the Heaven and Earth bridge, it made her realize just how far he was willing to go for his promise of a lifetime, she ran at him, crying as she did telling him it would be okay, she'd be the one to rescue him and when Yamato told her it wasn't the things she could do for him, but her feelings for him._

_It all came to ahead, that night when Sasuke said those words to her, it was like he was a different person, almost like he was under a genjustu or something, but what really made her even more confused was when she saw him later and instead of a cheerful demeanor, he just gave her an angry look and said, "You're annoying…"_

_At first it didn't make sense to her, but the more she thought about it, the more it started to make sense, all those times Naruto had protected her, it wasn't because he was doing it for Sasuke to make sure she survived, he was doing it so he would be acknowledged by her, the same thing she had wanted from Sasuke, but yet he had never given her. All this time Naruto had been the one to acknowledge her for who she was, but yet she had done the exact opposite and had her head so far up Sasuke's ass to even realize it._

At this point Sakura began to cry and covered her face so that Naruto wouldn't notice, but he was so well tuned to her that he realized right away that she was crying and he sat down next to her trying his best to comfort her. He thought for sure it was his fault once again for making her cry, telling her the truth about that night.

_"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have done that, all I've done now is make her cry, nice going Naruto…"_

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into a hug hoping it would calm her down as she continued to cry. He decided that it was best to speak up in hopes of not receiving a beat down from her.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry. I should have never told you about that night. I'm sorry for telling you that it was me instead of Sasuke…"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, here was Naruto comforting her and yet he was apologizing to her because he thought she was sad because it was him in that henge instead of Sasuke. She needed to sort things out right now between them. Gathering up some courage Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Naruto who had his head held down in shame. Instead Sakura grabbed his head and made him face her as she spoke up to him.

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm not crying from what you told me, I'm crying because I found out that I'm the one who should be sorry…"

Naruto seemed rather shocked from what Sakura was telling him, but he decided to speak up anyway.

"What exactly do you mean by you're the one who should be sorry Sakura-chan?"

As always Naruto was too thick headed to understand, so instead Sakura just smiled at him as she brushed her hand through his blonde hair.

"Do you remember what I told you back at the hotel in Iron Country, when I admitted my feelings to you."

Naruto not wanting to bring up bad memories just nodded his head as Sakura continued.

"I admitted my feelings to you because I wanted to protect you from Sasuke, I wanted you to comeback with me because I knew you loved me, but at the same time I was still confused as far as my feelings for Sasuke, but now that you've told me the truth about what happened that night, I can safely say that I was wrong about you Naruto… you know me better than anyone else…"

Naruto didn't say anything as Sakura continued her talking.

"In the back of my mind I knew Sasuke would never say those things to me. A part of me somehow knew it was you in that henge, but because of my feelings for Sasuke at the same time, I ignored them, but now I can truly believe after what you've told me that my feelings are for you Naruto Uzumaki, you've always been there for me and you acknowledged me for who I am, but yet I feel as thought I don't deserve your attention and happiness…"

Sakura released her hold on Naruto as she held her head down in shame, not wanting to look at the man who loved her. She began to cry once again as she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her once again and pull her into a hug.

"Sakura-chan… you don't need to be ashamed of yourself… you're the only girl for me. I took that burden upon myself because I never wanted to see you cry, I always wanted to see you smile no matter what. You're the girl for me and no one else…"

"Naruto… I don't know what to say… I mean I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

Naruto just smiled at Sakura before answering her.

"There's no need for words Sakura-chan… I know you mean it this time, I can sense the truth in your words, but still I can't believe you would give it up to be with me and not Sasuke…"

Sakura only smiled as she interlocked her fingers with Naruto's not wanting to break this moment.

"Naruto… you're all I ever wanted in a guy. It's just I was too blind to see that, I can only thank you at the moment for all that you've done for me. I wish there was some other way I could make it up to you for all the times I berated and hit you…"

"Well, there is one way Sakura-chan."

Suddenly Sakura felt some of her hair being gently brushed aside as Naruto gently kissed her on the forehead, he pulled back giving her his trademark grin. Sakura on the other hand was quite embarrassed and turned red from what he did wanting to punch him for it, but she didn't want to ruin the romantic mood between them. She smiled once again at Naruto who smiled back at her as they looked up at the night sky thinking about what the future would bring them, but there was still a long road ahead of them. Akatsuki and Sasuke would prove to be their greatest challenge, but as long as they were together there was nothing that could stop them. Their love would prove to be even greater than those threats.


End file.
